1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for snap fitting an electric apparatus onto a support bar having two opposite edges, this device including in a case a housing which contains a snap fit spring and which opens into a groove in which one of the edges of the bar may be engaged while urging the spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent FR No. 2 551 807 shows such a device in which the end of the spring is in direct contact with the edge of the bar when the apparatus is mounted thereon. The result is reliable fixing with a minimum of means.
It appears however desirable to make the fitting of the apparatus on the support bar more resistant, in particular to longitudinal sliding, without impairing the simplicity of the prior device mentioned.
The aim of the invention is then to provide a snap fit device of said type which is of great simplicity while providing better fixing and particularly increased resistance to sliding of the electric apparatus along its support bar.